gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Se llama beta '''a cualquier versión en desarrollo de un programa o videojuego anterior a su lanzamiento oficial. Normalmente, sólo la pueden probar los primeros que quieran (normalmente, son los 500-1000 primeros), aparte de los desarrolladores, o los desarrolladores y poca gente más (como en la saga Grand Theft Auto). En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas los cambios de la beta a la versión final fueron muy apreciables; más que en otros juegos de Rockstar. Curiosamente, las betas más "desarrolladas" (las más cercanas al lanzamiento oficial) son, en la saga Grand Theft Auto, la que guardan más similitud a la versión final. Personajes Casi todos los personajes en San Andreas fueron cambiados en su amplia mayoría, aunque una minoría se eliminaron por causas desconocidas. Carl Johnson CJ, en las versiones betas sufrió varios cambios, en las primeras se notaba como un aspecto menos detallado y otras animaciones, ya casi en las versiones finales se puede apreciar cierto parecido a la versión final pero unos ojos mas abiertos y diferente modelado en la cabeza. Su forma de agachar era la misma de Tommy Vercetti. En la segunda Beta, se tenia planeado a que tendria la chaqueta negra que traia en la introduccion. Sweet Johnson A Sweet le ocurre un caso similar al de CJ: solo sabemos que su personaje en las primeras betas fue cambiado por la foto de la galería de abajo. Se puede ver que su ropa es similar a la de las versiones post-lanzamiento. Esta vez en ver de tener su camiseta verde seria color negro. Big Smoke Big Smoke, quizás, es el que sufrió más cambios entre la pandilla de amigos más allegados de Carl Johnson. Se puede ver que optaba por no llevar sus colores verdes, ni su gorra. También se ve que parecía más atlético (por su vestimenta). Ryder Ryder tuvo escasas correcciones. Desde su beta se optó por la imagen que salió al público. Originalmente Ryder portaba un Sadler en vez de la Picador. Maccer El principal cambio en Maccer fue que tenía la línea de su gorra color café, y no roja. Tampoco sufrió muchos cambios. Frank Tenpenny Frank Tenpenny tuvo una fase Beta un poco rara, ya que en un Artwork aparece calvo y con un color de piel más claro, y sin el tatuaje del brazo. Además, sus orejas en la Beta son más grandes. The Truth The Truth cambió su vestimenta solamente, ya que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza con el logo de M.I.A.(Missed In Action) en el cifrado del ejercito americano, algo raro porque él es hippie,y no tolera la guerra. En su artwork tiene los ojos azules y el pelo marrón. Kendl Johnson En el beta del juego, Kendl tenia el mismo skin de la DJ de la misión Life's a Beach, esto se puede comprobar en la misión High Stakes, Low-Rider, ya que durante la carrera Kendl tiene ese skin en vez del actual. Jefe Forelli Originalmente se llamaba: '''Marco Forelli, pero por razones su nombre fue eliminado en los audios, sin embargo hay evidencias debido a que el restaurante Marco's Bistro es de el y lleva su nombre. Aparte hay audios beta en la misión Saint Mark's Bistro en los que Carl menciona su nombre, por ejemplo: "Marco voy por ti". Kane Originalmente el skin de Kane era el de Líder Balla pero por razones desconocida fue eliminado Eddie Pulaski Eddie sufrio un cambio en la version final, al principio tendria un corte corto como el skin de la Policia de Los Santos. Woozie Al principio tenia un corte un poco corto y no era tan redondo. OG Loc Originalmente OG Loc, tendria un collar dorado con la Mac-10, y no ha tenido cambios Mike Toreno Mike era mas viejo por su cara y tendria un corte diferente Big Bear Big Bear es uno de los que sufrio mas cambios. Originalmente iba a ser un personaje principal, tendria un peinado surcado, bigote y vestimenta negra. Se cree que iba a reemplazar a Rider en la trama. Galería Artwork de Maccer.jpg|Artwork de Maccer Beta savana Cj.png|Beta de CJ BigSmokeOGF.JPG|Beta de Big Smoke SweetJohnsonOGF.JPG|Beta de Sweet Sweet beta.png|Artwork con las Betas de Sweet y CJ The Truth Beta.png|El artwork con la Beta de The Truth Ryderbeta.jpg|Beta de Ryder, notese su vehiculo Woozie.jpg|Beta de Woozie Kendl_Johnson_BETA.png|Kendl Beta. Artwork_de_Frank_Tenpenny.png|Artwork de Tenpenny BETA Big_Bear_BETA.png|Big Bear Beta. JeffreyOG.JPG|Beta de OG Loc Toreno_BETA.jpg|Beta de Mike Toreno Pulaski_BETA.jpg|Posible Beta de Eddie Pulaski Personajes eliminados Tan solo tres personajes fueron eliminados de la version final Poncho Poncho era un personaje que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado. Era un miembro del C.R.A.S.H., junto con Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Jimmy Hernández. Iba a aparecer en la misión Doberman, y ser arrestado en ésa. En la misma hubiera muerto a manos de Carl. Archivo:Poncho_SA.png|Fotografía de Poncho. Archivo:Doberman_BETA_1.png|La misión donde iba a aparecer. Larry Era un personaje que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado, se cree que era un oficial de policia en moto que aparece en Cop Wheels Oficial Carver El Oficial Carver era un personaje de la versión Beta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que se eliminó. Cuando el agente descubre que Poncho trabajaba con los C.R.A.S.H., empezó a sospechar que era responsable de la muerte de Ralph Pendelbury, ya que era el más "inocente" en el grupo de Tenpenny. Después de descubrir la corrupción en el C.R.A.S.H., se refugia en una cabaña en el Mount Chiliad, protegido por los federales, listo para dar su testimonio y declarar que Tenpenny mató a Ralph Pendelbury, pero Carl lo mata por órdenes de Frank Tenpenny, e impide que se descubra la corrupción. Su Skin era el mismo que el de Ralph Pendelbury Oficial_Carver_2.png|CJ matando al Oficial Carver Oficial_Carver.png|Foto del Oficial Carver. Misiones Hubo misiones beta que eran originales pero fueron eliminadas partes de ellas, las cuales son: Sweet's Girl Originalmente Sweet no tenía un arma, y Carl tenía que escoltarlo, no ayudarle a matar a los enemigos, ademas la chica tenia otra personaje. Esto explica la foto que está en la Casa de los Johnson. Running Dog Cuando matábamos al miembro de Los Santos Vagos, en lugar de superar la misión tendríamos que volver al Glendale de Big Smoke, y llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. Wrong Side of the Tracks Cuando matabamos a todos los miembros de Los Santos Vagos había que recoger un paquete que soltó el tren y después llevar a Big Smoke a su casa. Quizás esto se eliminó por que esto prefiguraba mucho la traición de Big Smoke que se ve mas tarde. Doberman Originalmente esta misión de Sweet se llamaba All-Terrain Takedown. Badlands Originamente esta mision consistia en matar al Oficial Carver, por lo sucedido en Doberman. Al final se quedo remplazado por un testigo protegido. Photo Opportunity Originalmente se tendria que ir en un Maverick y poder tomar las fotos por el aire, esto se elimino por que correria el riesgo de ir a Las Venturas no desbloqueada. Ademas como en otra mision a Cesar le daba miedo a las alturas y es por eso que se tuvo que cambiar y dejar el enorme circulo rojo. Pier 69 Originalmente esta misión se llamaba Guns of Ryder. Originalmente mataríamos a Ryder primero, y T-Bone Mendez se escapaba en lancha. Verdant Meadows (misión) Esta mision no estaria en la Beta, por lo que en realidad no tendriamos que comprar obligatoriamente el Aeropuerto. Fish in a Barrel Esta misión, en las betas, fue una verdadera misión y no una escena de vídeo que cuenta como misión. Se suponía que se debía defender a Ran Fa Li mientras este y otros jugaban al Golf, antes de que la familia Forelli los atacara. Tenia ciertos parecidos a la mision Practice Swing de The Ballad of Gay Tony High Noon Pulaski no esacaparia en el Buffalo, ya que en su lugar aparece un Sentinel. Saint Mark's Bistro Originalmente había que perseguir a Marco Forelli, por las calles de Portland. Aún así, el director era el mismo, y el resto de elementos también. Probablemente se quitó esta parte tan interesante debido a los recortes de MB que hubo que hacerle a las betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, debido a que ocupaban inicialmente mucho más de lo que cabía en un solo DVD de 4.7 GB. También había audios eliminados de esta misión en la que Carl Johnson mencionaba el nombre del Jefe Forelli: Marco Forelli. Eliminados Impounded Esta mision se desbloquearia luego de superar High Stakes, Low-Rider, consistia en que debiamos recuperar un Blade con Nitro en el estacionamiento de la Comisaria de Los Santos. Al final lo repintabamos y volveriamos a la casa de Cesar. Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Doberman Originalmente Tenpenny le daria una mision donde consiste en matar a Poncho un agente que tambien intentaba demandar al C.R.A.S.H. Lo eliminaron por que no era de importancia en el juego. Tanked Up Esta mision de Zero, consistia en que debiamos controlar los Bandits y atacar a los Tigers de Berkley que tratan de destruir la tienda. Roadside Assistance Esta mision era donde robabamos un Elegy enganchado con un Towtruck y lo llevariamos al Garaje de Doherty, lo eliminaron por que el procedimiento era de mucha facilidad. The Truth is Out There Esta mision es la que fue de mucha dificultad en la trama, consistia en que se tenia que rescatar a The Truth en el que se metio en lios con la FBI. Al principio tendria que ir en un avion hasta detenerte en la comisaria de San Fierro. Luego robabamos el Police Maverick y salvar a Truth de los disparos de varios agentes. Fue eliminado porque como Truth no sabia disparar, causaria mucha dificultad en el juego. Como dato adicional, las FBI Truck iban a aparecer en esta mision. Tambien podiamos obtener el aeropuerto sin la respectiva mision de la version final. Looking for Big Smoke Esta mision se desbloquearia despues de Los Desperados, se sabe muy poco de la mision, consistia en hablar con unos rusos que sabian la ubicación de Big Smoke y luego se tendria que conquistar algunos territorios de los Vagos para luego liquidar a los rusos. Fue Eliminado por razones Desconocidas Vídeos Audios eliminados thumb|center|400px|Los audios eliminados de la misión [[Saint Mark's Bistro]] Pack de misiones A diferencia de los anteriores juegos de la saga, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ocultó la posibilidad de crear packs de misiones, hechas por los usuarios, para jugar con ellas. Aún así, el juego final es compatible con esta característica (ya que solo la ocultaron), aunque en los textos del juego no ha sido del todo traducida, ya que, en vez de pack de misiones, aparece mission pack. Se supone que este iba a ser el título del pack de misiones que cada usuario le daba. Para los que no conozcan detalles sobre esta útil característica, un pack de misiones es casi como crear tu propia historia en el juego, pudiéndotela pasar. De hecho, a nivel técnico, el juego cuenta lo que es una partida normal como un mission pack, ''llamado ''San Andreas estándar. Vamos, que es casi como editar la trama del juego de manera total; incluso podemos editar el comportamiento de Carl Johnson, pero ciñéndose a las animaciones y demás incluídas con el juego. Un mod muy conocido que aprovecha esta función es DYOM. También, si hubiese aparecido el pack de misiones, sería más seguro modear el script del juego, que es el archivo mencionado antes. Misiones secundarias Había muchas misiones secundarias que iban a aparecer en el juego, pero fueron eliminadas, algunas eran de Grand Theft Auto Vice City, las cuáles son: Autoescuelas La Autoescuela de coches y la Autoescuela de motos iban a ser una sola, que era la que actualmente lleva el nombre de Autoescuela de coches. Pizza Boy thumb|left|La mision de pizzas BETA Esta misión era como las misiones de repartidor, solo que repartías pizzas en una scooter. Se desconocen más detalles. Vendedor de Autos thumb|right|La mision de vendedor BETA Estas misiones de vendedor iban a estar en la version Beta, se iban a activar en la consecionaria de Jefferson, y luego te subias a un vehiculo de los 4 viajes (A Tope, rapido, lento y todoterreno). Fueron eliminadas probablemente por el espacio del juego, fueron añadidas tiempo despues en Liberty City Stories AWOL Angel Era una mision de Drive-By en moto que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado, esta mision reaparece en Liberty City Stories. Atuendos Ropa informal (SA) Carl Johnson, en lugar de llevar una camisa tirante blanca, llevaba un Anorak negro con el logo de Rockstar como en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction. Mapa beta El mapa beta iba a tener leves cambios, como por ejemplo, Bayside, este pequeño pueblo, no existe en la versión Beta, también un cambio notable es el la Autopista de San Fierro que pasa debajo del Monte Chiliad, también podemos observar en la imagen, que hay una cantidad de pasto saliente a lado de Blueberry (justamente donde debería ser agua), otro que también da gran cambio al juego, es la separación de San Fierro con Los Santos, este río llegaba hasta Blueberry y giraba, es decir, no se conectaba con la playa de Los Santos. thumb|Varios mapas Beta de las carreras de [[Race Tournament, extraidos del archivo "LD_RACE.txd ]]. Bandas Las Bandas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas beta eran distintas de la versión final. Principalmente, les cambió la skin. Varrios Los Aztecas Los Varrios Los Aztecas cambiaron su skin, y su ropa era: playera blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y pañuelo aguamarina. Archivo:LittleMexico.jpg|La versión Beta de los Los Aztecas. Orange Grove Families Esta banda, en la versión final, se llamó Grove Street Families. Por tanto, ésta es su beta. Esto se supo por los graffitis dispersos que aparecen por Los Santos Archivo:Graffiti_OGF.png|El Graffiti de los OGF, que hasta en la version final hay unos cuantos por los territorios de los Grove Street Families. Grove Street Families Los Grove Street Families también estaban en fase Beta, siempre conservando su famoso color el verde, solo que con diferentes atuendos o Skin. Archivo:CJ-Uzi.jpg|Un grupo de Families Beta Archivo:A_grove_street_familie.jpg|Un Familie Beta. Otra perspectiva del familie beta.jpg|Otra perspectiva del Familie Beta Eliminado. ganton_grovestreet.jpg|Familie Beta con pañuelo verde Ballas Los Ballas eran iguales que en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction y originalmente se llamarían The Flats thumb|center|[[Ballas Beta. Nótese el Skin.]] Tríadas de San Fierro Se sabe poco de ellas. Una de esas pocas cosas es que tenían un aspecto diferente. Vehículos en las betas Muchos vehiculos fueron importados de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y otros eran nuevos pero tuvieron cambios, puesto que al final se han modificado en la version final del juego. Savanna El Savanna, en la beta, el único cambio que tuvo, fue de que tenía dos puertas en vez de cuatro. Oceanic El Oceanic era el mismo modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Greenwood El Greenwood era el mismo modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y sus colores eran casi oscuros Esperanto El Esperanto conservaba el mismo diseño de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, salvo que su motor es el mismo que la version final Walton La Walton en su fase Beta, era el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Voodoo El Voodoo conservaba el mismo diseño de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y estaba bien limpio, aparte se dice que los Ballas iban a utilizar este vehiculo, como se ve en las misiones Sweet & Kendl y Drive-Thru. Bullet El Bullet estaba muy bien detallado, con 2 luces dentro de cada faro y unas rejillas de ventilación. Estos detalles se perdieron en la versión final. Flash El Flash no cambiò mucho respecto a su versiòn final, solo que la cola era màs rendeada y traia otras llantas Jester El Jester cambiò mucho respecto a su versiòn final, solo que el frente era enrejado como el Infernus y tenia otro tipo de llantas. Journey La Journey estaba bien detallada, tenía un color blanco apagado como en Grand Theft Auto III y sus rayas emitian mucho brillo, ademas de poseer las tazas que usaban algunos Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Todo esto fue corregido en la version final Euros El Euros era bastante similar a su versión final, salvo por las llantas, que eran distintas. Combine Herverster Originalmente la cosechadora venia en color verde oscuro Taxi El Taxi era igual al de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pero mas brilloso y sus llantas eran muy oscuras. Infernus El Infernus lucia detallado, solo que su frente tenia un borde por el medio como el Jester y calzaba las llantas de lo que fueron en GTA: Vice City. Su parte posterior se parecia a la V8 Ghost. Elegant El Elegant estaria muy bien detallado, solo que tenia dos colores por el parachoques y su carroceria. Su parte trascera era similar a la del Premier, pero todo se perdio en la version final. Recibia el nombre Elegance, solo ese visto en un cartel de Los Santos Clover El Clover sigue siendo el mismo modelo, salvo que tenia 2 luces trasceras planas y no redondas. Sabre El Sabre es identico a la de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, no tenia mucho brillo que la version final Sanchez La Sanchez se mantenia el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Salvo por la luz redonda. Tranvía Según la imagen que aparece a continuación, el tranvía tenía una luz a modo de faro que salía de la nada. Aparte incluia otro letrero con destino a Calton Heights. Tanker Originalmente el Tanker era muy curvado como el Linerunner y mas oscuro que el Phantom de Grand Theft Auto IV. Elegy El Elegy np tuvo cambios, solo que recibia el nombre Legend 566, y sus capas de pintura modificables eran diferentes que la version final. Feltzer El Feltzer tenia un frente mas detallado como el Admiral y mas ancho que su version final Admiral El Admiral era el mismo de GTA: Vice City pero en un color menos oscuro. Stratum Originalmente el Stratum tenia otro tipo de llantas, y era mas detallado por sus embellecedores. Se parecia al Ingot de Grand Theft Auto IV. Ranger Originalmente la Ranger era el mismo color de las Rancher y tenia su parte posterior negro, aparte no tendria las antenas de los laterales y traia otro tipo de llantas. Tambien no existia el Bug de que se explota en medio del copiloto. Slamvan Originalmente la Slamvan no tendria la capa que traia en la parte posterior, y traia otro tipo de llantas y el adorno en su capo era distinto. Super GT Originalmente el Super GT no iba a tener sus llantas Ahab y eran otras, su frente era identico a la del Jester. Tahoma El Tahoma traia otro tipo de llantas, y su frente era muy cuadrado. Patriot Originalmente el Patriot seria una version civil, como los modelos de Liberty City Bloodring Banger Originalmente el Bloodring Banger conservaba sus dos variantes, el Glendale y el Oceanic. Finalmente se quedo con la Glendale y fue eliminado el segundo vehiculo. Newsvan La Newsvan era igual, salvo que cuando grababan lo sucedido siempre vendria una de estas en color blanco. Al final ese color termino estando en Cut Throat Business como vehiculo único. Monster Truck La Monster Truck tendria otro tipo de pintura y su carroceria era mas recta. Se parecia a la Sandking de Grand Theft Auto V. Lowraider_beta.jpg|Un Savanna Beta Beta_clover.jpg|Clover Beta Beta_Sabre_Y_Tanker.jpg|Beta del Sabre delante de un Tanker GTA_san_andreas_sanchez_beta.png|Sanchez Beta Taxibeta_GTASA.jpg|Beta del Taxi, visto en la introduccion TaxiBETASA.jpg|Beta del Taxi, al completo Beta_savana_Cj.png|CJ con un Savanna Beta. Combine_Harvester_BETA_GTA_SA.jpg|Beta de la Combine Harvester JourneybetaSA.jpg|Beta del Journey, notese el color de las lineas y las llantas BETA Bullet.jpg|t|Beta del Bullet. Nótese el detalle en el capó Infernus_Beta.jpg|Beta del Infernus, notese el frente y sus llantas Camper-Beta-.jpg|CJ con un Camper Beta. EurosBETA.png|Un Euros Beta. FlashSABETA.PNG|Un Flash Beta Jester_beta.jpg|Beta del Jester ElegantCarlel.png|El cartel con la Beta del Elegant WaltonBetaSA.PNG|La Walton Beta BetaGreenwoodBallas.PNG|Versiòn Beta del Greenwood. PoliciaBetaSA.PNG|Beta del Coche de Policía. Doherty_5.jpg|Beta del Admiral StratumBetaSA.jpg|Beta del Stratum Betaranger.jpg|Beta de la Ranger, atras de CJ. Notese el color y sus llantas. SlamvanBETA.jpg|Beta de la Slamvan SuperGTBETA.jpg|Beta del Super GT ElegyBeta.jpg|Asi se veria el Legend 566 modificado. ElegyLegendBetaPintura.png|Pintura BETA, del Legend 556. BetaNewsvanSA.jpg|Beta de la Newsvan, notese que estaria grabando una muerte de un peaton Monster-Beta-.jpg|Beta del Monster Truck, notese su pintura y su carroceria Eh.PNG|Otro beta del Sabre VodooBETASA.png|Beta del Voodoo EsperantoBETASA.png|Beta del Esperanto SAPD El SAPD tuvo una beta bastante distinta: *El Coche de policía era muy diferente a la de la versión final. *El Police Maverick en vez de llevar el logo SAPD decía LSPD. Esto quiere decir que iba a haber un Police Maverick y HPV1000 para cada departamento de cada ciudad (LSPD, SFPD, LVPD). **Sucedio lo mismo con el Enforcer, salvo que la version final se le olvidaban poner las texturas de las dos ciudades y se quedo con las iniciales del LSPD *El skin de los policías que conducen la moto HPV1000 tenían el traje color marrón beige y casco turquesa. *El Coche del FBI iba a ser utilizado por el FBI en lugar del FBI Rancher, pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Imágenes The_green_sabre_coche_de_policia_beta_en_la_cutscene.png|Beta del coche de policías. Beta SAPD.jpg|Beta de los policías que conducen la HPV1000. FBICar-BETA.PNG|El Coche del FBI, vehículo que iba utilizar el FBI. Eliminados Muchos vehiculos eran de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y otros fueron nuevos que finalmente quedaron fuera del juego. Rio El velero de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, iba a aparecer pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Como dato tenia las texturas de su anterior juego. Idaho Este vehiculo iba a tener una aparicion total, pero fue eliminado y puesto como un vehiculo chatarreado. Se cree que tendria el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City NOTA: Segun un jugador vio que uno de estos vehiculos aparecio de la nada, y aparte no poseia nombre programado. Esto indicaria que el vehiculo se tenia previsto en aparecer, como dato adicional no utilizo mods ni algun Cleo Mod. Stinger Originalmente el Stinger iba a aparecer, pero se remplazo por lo que fue el ZR-350, se desconoce si seria la misma version de su predecesor. Dunemaster Al parecer la Dune tendria una variante que aparentemente iba a ser alguna especie de vehiculo industrial. Se desconoce sus causas de eliminacion FBI Cruiser El FBI Car se tenia previsto en aparecer cuando el jugador corria a las cinco estrellas de busqueda, e iba ser utilizado por la FBI. por razones deconocidas fue retirado y se remplazo a lo que fue, la FBI Rancher. Originalmente el modelo seria como el Coche de policía de Las Venturas, e iba a ser repintado como tal. Float Supuestamente el vehiculo seria un tren magnetico, algo parecido al modelo del Tren en Grand Theft Auto IV. Airtrain Los aviones que se los ven volando por el cielo como sus predecesores, iban a aparecer en el juego. Pero debido a la aparicion del AT-400 finalmente fueron eliminados. Fenton Originalmente este vehiculo era un sedan de cuatro puertas de fabricacion europea y era fabricado por Enus. Se desconoce su eliminacion en el juego, se dice que era muy parecido a la Stratum Roller Este vehiculo era como una especie de coche electrico montable, y tenia parecidos a la Caddy. Se deconoce el porque fue eliminado. VCN Maverick Este helicoptero iba a aparecer, pero finalmente fue excluido por la aparicion del News Chopper. Como curiosidad traian las mismas texturas de su predecesor. FBI Truck Esta furgoneta policial iba a aparecer, pero a tempranas fases del juego fue eliminado, aunque solo se lo puede sacar con Mods. Como dato adicional en una mision eliminada se creia que estas furgonetas tendrian su aparicion definitiva. Freight En su Fase BETA, el Freight tendria un coche con forma de caja, que finalmente fue retirado. Solo es obtenible mediante Mods Dashhound Es un autobus estilo turistico, fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Solo aparecen sus archivos del juego Imagenes RioSABeta.png|Rio (barco) Idaho.png|Idaho (coche) FBI-beta GTASA.jpg|FBI Car (vehiculo policial) FBI Truck SA.jpg|FBI Truck (furgoneta policial) VCNBeta.jpg|VCN Maverick (helicoptero de noticias) Armas Como todo juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, tuvo armas que no vieron su lanzamiento oficial. Se fueron eliminando armas según la importancia. Teléfono Como el Jetpack, tuvo un icono en el HUD que lo representaba, pero dicho icono se borró. Monopatín El monopatín iba a ser un arma revolucionaria en la saga, pero su desarrollo se abandonó en tempranas fases de desarrollo. En la versión final sigue apareciendo como arma, pero oculto, con texturas de baja resolución y sin poderse montar en él sin usar mods. Sin mods, se puede usar como un bate. Para ello, hay que abrir gta3.img ''(hay que usar IMG Tool para poder abrir el ''gta3.img), ubicado en models, en la carpeta de instalación del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Una vez abierto, hay que eliminar unos archivos llamados boxwee.txd y boxwee.dff y renombrar skateboard.dff y skateboard.txd a los nombres de los archivos que hemos eliminado. Ahora, solo hay que reconstruir el archivo, cargar o empezar una partida y conseguir lo que era un bate. Ahora podremos usarlo como arma perfectamente. 150px.El HUD del Patín, que sigue apareciendo en la versión final, aunque oculto. Armas betas Micro SMG Esta arma tenia el mismo diseño de la Uzi de Grand Theft Auto Vice City y se utilizaba igual que en ese juego como se puede ver en algunas misiones o imágenes. Armas eliminadas Las armas, en total, incluyendo los puños, iban a ser 150, lo que es una cantidad y variedad muy alta. Lugares en las betas Algunas localizaciones de relativa importancia se cambiaron o remodelaron en la beta. Aquí hay algunos ejemplos: Grove Street Grove Street tenía la hierba más verde y las aceras más grisáceas. Bayside Este pueblo marítimo, cerca del desierto y de San Fierro, no existía en la beta; solo su autovía. Mapa Beta Un mapa beta visible en la versión del juego está, por ejemplo, en Lil' Probe Inn. Busca por todo el bar y encontrarás un mapa en tonos verde oscuro. Ese mapa es el mapa que había en la beta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Se pueden apreciar cambios notables, como que la Cantera Hunter es más pequeña, entre otras cosas. Videos thumb|left|290px| Aqui un video con los Betas ya mencionados y otros más Otros cambios de poca importancia respecto a la versión final *Habia varios peatones Betas que no fueron introducidos en la version final *Si Carl mataba a un peatón, venía una Newsvan a grabar el incidente. *Se podian limpiar los vehiculos en los auto-lavados, como en Grand Theft Auto IV. *Los sonidos de cuando entraba o salian de los vehiculos eran diferentes *Todos los restaurantes de comida estaban disponibles desde el principio del juego, lo mismo iban a tener los iconos de los bares y clubes *Si CJ tiraba una farola o un semáforo, venía un mecánico, pero si lo matabas la farola quedaba así. *El interior del piso franco de Mulholland se podía ver por las ventanas. *Había más restaurantes en los que podías comer, como Rusty Brown Ring Donuts. *San Fierro era la ciudad más grande, ya que incluiría islas como Alcatraz, en vez de Los Santos. *Los aparcamientos eran más realistas, ya que veías gente saliendo y entrando, no solo coches estacionados sin más. *La base de Easter Basin no tenía el portaaviones. *San Andreas iba a ser un estado más grande, con una parodia de San Diego y de algunos pueblos de Nevada. *El campo lucia estaba mas abandonado que en la versión final. *Las siglas de Las Venturas no eran LV, sino LG. No hay más información sobre ese nombre. *Había tiendas de herramientas, como en Vice City, pickups de adrenalina con el icono de una pastilla por el mapa y farmacias (las farmacias probablemente se quitaron debido a la inclusión de los restaurantes para recobrar energía). *Las oficinas de los sheriff eran accesibles, como los departamentos de policía. Asi como la Comisaría de San Fierro. *Los San Fierro Rifa tendrian sus propios Graffitis, y se los podia tapar como las otras bandas. *Red County no tenía tantos caminos de arena. *Se iban a incluir perros y otros animales en los bosques. *Se podían conseguir 300 territorios, por todo San Andreas (hay un glitch en la versión final que permite que conquistes algunos de esos territorios extra, o simplemente puedes usar el Savegame Editor para conquistar todo San Andreas). *Podías tener tu propio casino y gestionarlo en Las Venturas. *Robar coches era más difícil, porque la mayoría estaban cerrados, así que tenías que romper los cristales (como en GTA IV). *Podías atracar tiendas. *Había una mesa de billar en la mansión de Madd Dogg. Galeria Tag_Rifa.png|El supuesto Graff de los Rifa Peaton_Beta.jpg|El Peaton BETA, detras de CJ BETASA2.jpg|Otro peaton Beta ComisariaSFbeta.jpg|La comisaria de San Fierro Beta Los_SkinBetaSA.jpg|Diferentes Skins Beta BetaRusty.jpg|Asi se veria como se compraba unas Donas Interior_beta_de_la_mansión_de_Mulholland.jpg|Obsérvese el interior del piso de Mulholland en la beta. Era más grande y lujoso, contando con varios sofás y cómodas. Curiosidades *En la mision End of the Line, durante el tercer piso del Palacio del Crack se puede ver una estatua con la Beta de Big Smoke, uno de los Easter Eggs muy famosos en la Saga GTA *La Beta de Kendl se la podra ver en la mision High Stakes, Low Rider, como curiosidad su skin era parecido a la DJ de Life's a Beach *En algunos carteles de tus prisos francos se puede ver la Beta de Sweet. *En el Canal de Los Santos, podemos encontrar varios grafittis de los Orange Grove Families, la principal beta de los Grove Street Families *Podemos encontrar la chaqueta negra en el ZIP, ya que antes se tenia previsto a que CJ tendria como ropa informal esta. *Con todos los Betas es probable que se utilizo el molde a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City para hacerlo. Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas